Ella
by faby-nan
Summary: "Llegó con el verano, fresca y radiante, revolviendo todo a su alrededor y, cuando se dio cuenta, su interior también." One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon no me pertenece__._

**_Advertencia: _**_Posible OoC._

* * *

_**Ella**_

Aquella mano hermosa se le había escapado para siempre, como a quién se le escapa agua entre los dedos. Ella, sus manos, su risa; todo aquello que parecía brisa fresca, que no sabía le hacía falta, se había ido y él, sin inmutarse siquiera, lo había visto alejarse hasta desvanecerse.

Ella llegó con el verano, fresca y radiante, revolviendo todo a su alrededor y, cuando se dio cuenta, su interior también. Y él, que nunca había sentido nada parecido, se sintió perdido, inseguro. En poco tiempo invadió la totalidad de sus pensamientos y despertó sensaciones que no entendía. En ese momento no supo darse cuenta, quizá no quiso.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo; las estaciones se volvieron ella y el color de su cabello, su estatura, sus vestidos. Aquella chiquilla de rosa y cabellera larga y castaña se había convertido en alguien distinto, la brisa se había transformado en tormenta, en huracán; pero también en una voz susurrante, una canción dulce y bella, una nana que llamaba hipnótica, lo que creía era, su nombre.

Esa era la primavera, porque como todo en ella era inusual, las estaciones avanzaban en sentido inverso a su lado. Como una flor se había abierto y cautivado a quien la mirase. E inconsciente como era, aunque ya no con tanta intensidad como cuando niño, el pelirrojo no adjudicó aquel embelesamiento que lo tenía cautivo a aquella flor.

Se despidieron en invierno, el más crudo y frío que hubo experimentado. La vio partir con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro mientras ella, entre llantos, se dedicaba a recibir los mimos y despedidas de sus amigos. Una parte de él se fue con ella, con aquel avión despegando. Y cuando cayó en cuenta de ello se sintió ridículo y desesperado por alcanzarla. Las ganas de gritar, de subir a un avión, de perseguirla lo invadieron. Pero su cuerpo clavado en el suelo le impidió moverse, se quedó parado mirando el sitio por el que había partido. No fue sino hasta que Taichi lo haló del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, que reaccionó. Tenía la vista nublada y los labios apretados en una línea fina. El castaño no lo interrogó entonces, sólo se dedicaron a caminar de un lado a otro y hablar de cosas que el menor apenas y escuchaba. Los demás, que dejaron atrás una vez que abandonaron el aeropuerto, tampoco dijeron nada. Una vez que el —ahora sabía lo que era— dolor amainó lo suficiente, el moreno lo llevó a casa dedicándole, antes de marcharse, una sonrisa extraña, una que denotaba curiosidad y travesura, un "sé algo que tú no" que descolocó al de ojos oscuros.

El invierno fue frío y solitario, las conversaciones por vía electrónica no eran suficientes. Todo sabía a distancia. Y tuvo que acostumbrarse a vivir sin esa nana, a renunciar a esa primavera llena de colores, olores y sonidos alegres y estridentes. Se acostumbró de nuevo al silencio, ese que ella solía llenar de conversaciones incesantes a las cuales él apenas respondía o de canciones que aburrida tarareaba. Podía trabajar con libertad, olvidándose de salir o comer hasta que alguien venía a sacarlo de su mundillo.

No la extrañaba de la misma forma que a Tentomon, era distinto; de cierta forma parecía natural que aquella chiquilla berrinchuda y alegre de sus recuerdos estuviera lejos de él. Como siempre debió ser, como hubiera sido si no fuese por aquella aventura de verano que compartieron junto a los otros seis. De no ser por eso jamás se hubieran hecho amigos, jamás habría aprendido todo lo que aprendió.

América era un buen lugar para ella, lo sabía. Pero sin importar cuánto se lo repitiera, había un peso en su pecho que se negaba a abandonarlo.

Muchas estaciones transcurrieron desde aquel invierno, todas con normalidad, sin nada especialmente inusual, o al menos no algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Lo que una vez los unió a todos volvió a hacer acto de presencia para estrechar sus vínculos cuando más lo necesitaban, ya que si bien hacían lo posible por mantenerse unidos, la vida diaria los llevaba por direcciones distintas. El grupo se volvió más unido a medida que se agregaron nuevos miembros. Y la soledad se desvaneció.

La próxima vez que la vio, era primavera, a pesar de que estaban en pleno diciembre, y algo le revoloteo en el estómago, al tiempo que otra cosa, aún más importante, se caía a pedazos. Por alguna razón entendía a su líder y amigo, como éste lo entendió en su momento. Para ese entonces, Izumi no era tan inocente o torpe cómo para no entender lo que sucedía.

El otoño llegó muchos años después, con promesas en las que no quería pensar. Ella regresaba a su tierra natal, siendo un recuerdo de aquella flor que a tantos cautivó; regresó siendo agua, maleable e impredecible. Y se coló de nuevo a su lado, como si no se hubiese marchado jamás.

Y esta vez, sólo por esta ocasión, él decidió aferrarse a su mano y seguirla. Con el pecho ardiendo y el cansancio aquejando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, decidió correr tras ella, sin perder tiempo cuestionando, porque no lo entendía, no podría hacerlo nunca. Sus ojos miel le habían enseñado a disfrutar del sin sentido, de aquella dosis de desastre que representaba su persona.

Mientras pudiera se aferraría a ella y, cuando fuera el momento, la dejaría partir, deslizarse entre sus dedos y alzar el vuelo, fluir como agua, vagar como el viento. La vería menguar y florecer mientras se lo permitiera.

Koushiro la amaba, como se ama aquello que se conoce, como se ama aquello que sabes que no puede ser tuyo. Como se ama al viento, al agua, al cielo.

Y no estaba hecho para ese amor, aunque ambos se negaran a creerlo.

Pero mientras aquel pajarillo quisiera quedarse a su lado y deleitarlo con sus canciones, intentaría seguirle el paso a Mimi.

* * *

**N/A: **Estaba encaprichada de escribir de este par y, aunque la idea sobre la que iba mutó un montón de veces, estoy conforme. No veo a Kou creyendo en amores eternos, no ahora, ni nunca. Y Mimi es, bueno ella, así que no creo que pueda quedarse en un sólo sitio...

¡Comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. dejen reviews!

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
